A Monsters Take on the World
by TheQueenCookie
Summary: a strange boy named jack, who came from a village in the mountains, he wants to attend beacon and find out how the world works, he finds love along the way In the form of a poor bullied girl looking for help
1. prologue

A Monsters Take on the World

Prologue

This is a story about a boy, and the people around him, and this is the part of the story when you hear about this boy's life before the actual story takes place, as well as a few small parts about the people around him, and their lives, but we mainly focus on this boy

Now this boy's name is jack, he was by no means normal, some would even say a monster, but there were a few people who had accepted him the way he was, most of these people make up the small village entirely surrounded by mountains, and a big stone wall, to keep them safe from the grimms that sometimes invaded from the mountains that surrounded this village.

The village was called "Montana Draco" the villages chief was always someone from the Draco family, as they had founded the town in the first place. The current chief, Maximillian Draco, had been a good man, but his wife and son had died to a gruesome grimm attack one night, he had taken it quite hard, and had blamed himself, because he believed that it was his duty as chief to protect his village and the people in it, but he had failed to protect the two people for which he cared most.

One night, above the village, a massive dragon grimm flew past, bringing a massive army of grimm, the dragon had done this many times, each time terrorizing the village with many grimm, and each time taking one of their livestock, so they had come to a decision, kill this dragon before it killed them, so after one of the attacks, they followed the dragon to a large cave on one of the mountains, and when they walked in, much to their surprise the dragon was dead by the time that they got there, and when it evaporated, a baby had been under it, upon closer inspection this now crying baby had black eyes, with bright red slanted pupils, like that of a reptile, this baby also had wings, horns, and a long tail, all of which were black with red bits on them, such as red horn and wing tips, and red on the tail where the tip of the tail was sharpened at the end, and black hair, and black claws, with red cracks in them, as well as black cracks in the skin around his eyes, and black fangs, all of which were razor sharp, and as the baby calmed down, his claws and fangs retracted, his hair turned blonde, his eyes were bluish green, his reptile parts turned grey, and his horns white.

Maximillian Draco had picked up the baby and adopted him as his son, and named him Jackson Grimm Draco, or jack for short. Jack was raised as Draco's own child, and as soon as he began to learn to fight, he was a natural, best in the whole village, his weapon of choice was dual katanas, as well as his tail, and claws, and teeth, and horns. He usually kept his wings folded in under his shirt, he wore a beanie to hide his horns, he let his tail hang freely. Jack knew little about the outside world, except for one thing, Beacon academy, he had heard little about it, but what he heard, he loved. His dream was to go to beacon to become a huntsman, and to learn about the outside world and how it worked. On his 16th birthday, he decided to venture into the outside world and try to get into beacon.


	2. Chapter 1

A Monsters Take on the World

Chapter 1

"Life isn't going to be easy out there you know" said Maximilian draco "yeah, yeah, I know, you won't freaking shut up about it, how could i not know?" replied jack. "I just want to make sure that you know that it won't be as easy there as it is here" "yeah, yeah, i get it, i'm off, goodbye dad" "goodbye jack" he said as he waved goodbye to jack as jack left old man draco's hut. "I hope he can handle it out there, in this cruel world" Maximilian draco says to himself after jack leaves his hut.

As jack walked through the town he grew up in, and was about to leave for a long time, he had a rush of memories, mainly of his childhood, and as he stopped at the border of the town, he looked back upon this town that he grew up in, he wiped away a tear, and with a smile on his face he yelled "goodbye everybody! Thanks for everything!" he then turned around and jumped off of the town wall, into the forest that lead to the mountains that lead to vale.

"Oh man, i'm so excited! I've never even been to vale" jack said to himself while walking through the forest. After a few days of almost pure walking, only stopping for sleep and food, jack finds the border to vale, and quickly, without getting noticed, crosses the border to vale.

"What in the hell is this place? Why is it so noisy, and how are there this many people in one place?" Jack was freaking out, getting strange looks from strangers passing by. He asked the first person he saw, who happened to be one of the students at beacon by the name of Velvet Scarlatina, "hey you, do you know how to get to beacon?" jack had asked "yes, i'm actually headed there right now" she answered "really? Awesome!" jack said, filled with enthusiasm and excitement, his tail was now slithering from side to side, "can i follow you?"

"Yeah, just follow me and we'll get there" with that jack had started following the girl.

After a few minutes, jack had started to notice that people continued to stare at the two kids, so jack asked the girl "why do people keep staring at us?" "because we're faunus" she replied "what's a faunus?" "what we are, it's like a human born with different animal-like characteristics, like my ears or your tail" "so why do people stare at us?" "i don't know, maybe because we're different than them" "that sounds terrible, have you had to deal with this your whole life?" "yes, i'm constantly bullied for it, it's been happening since i was a little girl, have you not?" "i've been ridiculed a lot, but never because i had different parts than the rest of the village i grew up in"

"Really? Why were you bullied?" "sorry that's a bit personal" "oh, i'm sorry for prying into your personal life" "don't be, it's fine, and i have a question for you" "what is it?" "will you be my friend?" "sure, it's always good to make a friend" "really? Thank you so much!" his tail was slithering very fast now "it's nothing, really" "it most certainly is not nothing, we are friends now, and that is very important" "well i try to be nice to everyone" "still, it's important to me, you are the first friend that i've made here" "we're here" velvet said while standing in front of the school "whoa! It's huge!" "yeah, i guess it's pretty big, i kinda stopped noticing after a while" "how long have you been here?" "i've been going to beacon for a year now" "really? I'm hoping to start here today" "then i think that you should head up to ozpin's office" "who's that?" "the headmaster, if you want to get in, you should talk to him" "ok, how do i find him?" "he's up there in that big tower, now i have to get to class, oh wait i never learned your name" "it's jack, what's yours?" "velvet, goodbye jack" she said as she waved goodbye "goodbye velvet" jack said waving back, as he began walking towards the tower that velvet had pointed towards with the headmaster in it.

"I wonder what he's like" jack wondered to himself while he was in the elevator to ozpin's office, once he made it all the way up, he walked towards ozpins desk "i assume that you're the headmaster? Ozpin right?" ozpin took a sip of coffee "yes i am the headmaster of this school, why do you ask?" "i want to attend beacon as a student" this made ozpin stop halfway through his second sip "why is it that you want to be a huntsman?" "well i've always want to help the world and i believe that becoming a huntsman is the best way to do that" "i'll let you attend my school for one week and if you want to stay after that, you will come here full time, how does that sound?" "you'd really do that? That sounds amazing, thank you so much!" jack walks up to him and sits down in one of the chairs in front of his desk "how does this school work? Like what classes do i go to first?" "well your first day here will be today and first you should head to doctor oobleck's class, i will call him and tell him about a new student arriving, now i would get going if i were you, here's a map" ozpin says as he gets up and hands jack a map "thanks a bundle, i'll be off now" jack says as he takes the map and heads to his first class "what a peculiar boy" ozpin says after jack leaves.

As jack walks into the classroom, and up to the front, oobleck says to the whole class "we have a new student joining us today, this is Jack Draco, please cooperate with him as best you can" he then says to Jack "mr. Draco, you sit next to miss Scarlatina" he says pointing to velvet, jack sits down next to velvet "hello again friend"


	3. Chapter 2

A Monsters Take On The World

Chapter two

Hello, i am the author of this here fanfiction, you may call me cookie, if you have read my fanfic, please let me know what you think, i'm new to writing, i hope that you enjoy this chapter, till the next one

-Cookie

Jack had done quite well for his first class, he was happy sitting next to Velvet, and he adapted quite well, once class was over, oobleck had walked up to him "jack, you did very well for your first class here at beacon, professor Ozpin has informed me that you will be staying in a dorm by yourself since you currently have no teammates, it is right across from miss Scarlatina`s dorm room, so she can show you the way" he looks at velvet "i trust that won't be a problem?"

"Not at all doctor oobleck" Velvet replied

"Great, now you two should get going, don't want to be late for your next class" Oobleck said before speeding off to erase the board and prepare for his next class, velvet turned to jack "i'm pretty sure that we have the same classes, i'll show you to professor Port's room" she said before walking to the door, jack followed

"Thanks a bundle velvet, I have a really bad sense of direction" he said as he followed her, his tail slithering in the air behind him

"Of course jack, i'm happy to help" she smiled at him before beginning to walk to professor Port`s room, seeing her smile made jack smile as well as he quickly followed her to the class, when they got there, they sat next to each other again, they progressed through the class, jack did well in this one too, beginning to enjoy himself, jack smiled at the end of class and turned to velvet "i like this place, i can't wait to go here" jack said happily to her, this made Velvet have a small smile herself

"That's great Jack, i'm sure that you'll become a great huntsman" she said to him as she got up, he got up too, smiling "thanks velvet, and i'm sure that you'll become an amazing huntress" they then walked to the cafeteria together, Velvet leading the way, they got their lunch and he sat with her at the lunch table, they ate happily, meanwhile, in Velvets mind, she started to have a small crush on jack as she blushed slightly as she ate next to him, inside Jack's mind, the exact same thing was happening, but he hid it a little better, they continued to eat together, until the bell rang and she took him to professor Goodwitch`s class, when they got there, she spoke up "now that everyone is here, this class is going to train you in combat, we are going to strengthen your aura and perfect your fighting skills over the course of your time here" she stood in front of everyone "we are going to start out with sparring to get an idea of your skills, any volunteers?" jack quickly raised his hand excitedly

"Ooh me, me!" he said, jumping slightly, glynda nodded "alright, come up here, anyone else?" she looked over the class, then a certain student raised his hand

"sure , I'd love to crush the newbie!" said Cardin Winchester, the leader of a group of bullies at the school, Goodwitch smiled "excellent, our first match, come to the stage you both"

She said before they both came to opposing sides of the stage, ready to fight, Jack was stretching, his twin katanas at his sides as he smiles, Cardin was holding his mace nonchalantly as he was quite confident

"Ready? Start!" glynda said as the two stared each other down before Jack drew his swords, both black as grim, his eyes turned serious and he focused on Cardin and charged foreword

-to be continued


End file.
